


New Beginnings

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All the other egos are there too, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Bing decides, from the suggestion of a friend, to act on his crush on Chase.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was for darkwarf's winter gift exchange (so i couldn't post it until now) and it was super fun! bingaverage is a super cute ship and i may write more for it in the future

He thinks of blue. Eyes blue enough to drown in. Constellations of freckles and a warm smile. Videogames, nerf wars and movie nights under blankets.

"Bing, talk to him." Anti's voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he gives him a confused look as he blinks away the daydream. Anti puts his laptop aside, being careful of the wires connecting it to Bing before turning to face him.

"I'm trying to give you a check-up here and all I can see in your code is Chase. If you like him so much, talk to him. Tell him. Preferably before I go crazy." Bing opens and closes his mouth as he tries to find the right answer. There's no way he can deny it, not when Anti has all his code sitting there on his screen. Bing wonders if he made the wrong decision when he asked Anti to take over his check-ups, but he quickly forgets the idea. Anti may not be an expert on androids, but he knows computers inside and out, and he's much nicer than the alternative.

"Friendships can... become strained or even ruined when one party feels more... intensely then the other," he eventually says. He curses himself internally for the hesitation. Humans hesitate. Androids don't. Anti must see something on his laptop screen since his eyes flicker over to it before he turns it away. Bing gives a grateful look for the privacy.

"You can't be sure that that would happen to you two, though," Anti replies, his tone surprisingly gentle. It looks like he wants to say something more, but he stays silent, so Bing takes his turn.

"I can't take that chance. I want our friendship to stay as it is." Anti raises his eyebrows and moves a little closer.

"Are you sure? Or do you want it to be something different?" Bing frowns at that and tilts his head. He tries to search his answer, but there are too many types of human relationships for him to figure out what Anti means.

"Different how?" he asks carefully. Anti, back at his laptop, doesn't bother to look up as he replies.

"You know, like Marvin and Jackie." He mutters something else, but Bing can't catch anything other than "Dark" and "uptight". As for what he could hear, Bing doesn't need to search anything this time, simply getting up the memory of seeing Marvin and Jackie cuddling on the couch on his way to this room.

"They are in a romantic relationship, ri - correct?" He curses himself again. He has been trying to take on all of Google's guidance, he really has.

"Exactly. Do you want that with Chase?" Anti asks as he puts his laptop aside again. The question makes Bing's processors stop still as he registers it. Does he?

He recalls the last time he saw Chase and he can't help a fond smile pulling at his mouth. Which is a strange feeling for an android, but he supposes Chase has introduced him to many new things and feelings, so he really shouldn't be surprised. He focuses back on Anti's question and pictures himself and Chase cuddling on the couch. They already do that, though, so he tries something else. What do couples do that friends don't?

His safe search seems to block out a few results, but the most common one he gets is kissing. Of course! He's seen that many times, usually on the films he watches with Chase. He pictures himself in one of those scenes, with Chase's soft lips against his, his arms around the human's waist, pulling him closer.

"I think I'll take that smile as a yes," Anti says with amusement. Bing feels his cheeks heat up as coolant rushes there to help his whirring processors. He mutters an apology as he looks down at his hands.

"No problem. Just don't imagine whatever it is while I finish my check-up. I don't need to be scarred." Bing lets out a quiet laugh before he shuts himself up and nods instead, letting Anti carry on with his check-up. As he stands up to leave, Anti places his hand on his arm to stop him.

"Whatever Chase feels, he feels that for you. Not whoever Google or anyone else tells you to be. Don't go changing yourself for anyone, okay?" he asks. Bing smiles and looks down at the floor. He can't think what to say, so he mutters a "Thanks, man" before leaving.

-

He checks the time once more and sighs to himself as he focuses back on Chase. The man is smiling, chatting to the others with a glass of what Bing's sensors tell him is lemonade in his hand. He's really turned his life around from who he was when Bing first met him, and he couldn't be prouder.

Now, however, he feels something he can't quite figure out. It's similar to the feeling he gets on the occasion that Dark or Google gets really mad at him, but without the feeling that he should really be running away.

Nervous, his search tells him. Nervous, with some excitement as well. That makes sense, which is a relief, because most things related to humans don't.

With exactly 53 seconds until the new year, he walks over to where Chase is now standing by himself.

"Chase," he greets, hoping the nerves don't show in his voice. Chase looks up and gives him a wide grin as he recognises him. Bing tries his very best not to short circuit on the spot.

"Hey, dude, it's good to see you! You look good!" He also tries his very best not to blush or stutter as he returns the compliment. Chase must notice something, as he frowns slightly and tilts his head.

"Is everything alright?" he asks. Bing takes a breath before replying.

"There is a... common tradition..." he starts, cutting himself off quickly. He reminds himself of Anti's advice and tries again.

"People sometimes, uh, kiss on New Year's Eve, you know, at midnight. I wanted to know if maybe... you wanted to... do that..." He fights the temptation to trail off entirely as he searches Chase's expression for his reaction.

"You want to have a New Year's kiss... with me?" he asks. Well, he thinks, it's better than an outright no. It gives Bing a chance to explain further, which he does, almost too quickly for his mouth to keep up with.

"Not if you don't want to, man, of course, don't feel pressured or anythi-" Chase cuts him off with a hand on his shoulder.

"Bing. Shh," Chase says gently. In the background, Bing can hear the others counting down from ten.

"But-" he starts, but Chase cuts him off once more as he joins in with the countdown.

"Five!"

He starts to smile as he glances down at Bing's lips. Through his confusion, Bing takes advantage of the little space between them, taking in every inch of the sight in front of him.

"Four!"

Chase glances back up again and slowly starts to lean in, and Bing thought he had prepared for this, but he feels frozen, every bit and byte within him focused entirely on Chase.

"Three!"

The hand on his shoulder slides up to his neck and gently tugs him close. Bing moves easily, and usually it would bug him a little to be so pliable, but really, he's never been able to resist Chase, and he's never been bothered by that.

"Two!"

Chase's voice grows softer as the others keep shouting, and as he draws ever closer, his eyes start to close. Even though he wants to keep looking at Chase, Bing follows suit.

"One!"

Two lips brush his as Chase whispers the word, sending what feels like electric shocks surging down the wires in Bing's back and throughout the rest of his body.

"Happy New Year!"

Chase's lips are already on his by the last word; a soft touch, slowly becoming more insistent. Bing finds himself lost in bliss for a moment before he kisses back as best he can. His arms wrap around Chase's waist and pull him closer, just as he had pictured, but infinitely better when Chase lets out a soft hum in return and slides his hand further up to bury it in Bing's hair.

The kiss itself is better than anything he ever could have pictured or hoped for and he saves every sensation to a folder in his memory to be cherished. He tries to remember how exactly kissing works, but as Chase's other hand wraps around his shoulders, all thought fizzles out.

Chase pulls back with a soft laugh and Bing feels coolant rush to his cheeks again.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at... at kissing," he mutters. Before he's even finished, Chase is already shaking his head.

"Don't apologise, man. It doesn't have to be good. What matters are the people, and what they feel for each other. That was your first kiss, right?" Bing nods, knowing the orange in his cheeks is darkening. His processors speed up once more as Chase moves his hand from his hair to cup his cheek.

"Well, I think for your first kiss, you did a wonderful job, and if... if you became my boyfriend, we could work on it... together." For the first time tonight, Chase seems nervous. It takes a moment for Bing to realise why.

"You... want me to be your boyfriend?" he asks. Chase blushes this time, a pretty pink that brings out the freckles dotted on his face.

"I, uh... yeah. Bing, I really like you. I even... no, it- I mean- " Chase sighs, glancing down at the floor before looking straight into Bing's eyes, "I think I love you. So, yes, I would like you to be my boyfriend."

Bing can't help the smile that forms. Chase relaxes a little, and Bing doesn't have to know the first thing about humans to recognise the nervousness and hope in his eyes.

"I'd like that too," he admits. Chase lets out a half-laugh, half-sigh of relief. Bing pulls him closer in a moment of confidence, smiling wider at how easily Chase moves to bridge the gap.

"So... you were talking about working on kissing?" Chase grins as his hand moves back to Bing's hair. Bing closes his eyes as Chase leans in once again.


End file.
